scarlett
by little-angel-of-hell
Summary: if you fight fire with fire eventually one of them will be devoured and put out. The question is which? Scarlett is about to find out when she meets the one and only Warren Peace. will they be able to survive the heat or will it end in flames.
1. Chapter 1

**Sooooo I tried doing fanfic and my first one still has only one review so I thought I would try doing some others I have saved so here for your pleasure.**

**Lil angel xoxo**

**oh p.s italics is thoughts**

_It was 8 o'clock._

I mean really like what the hell. Who Is up at this time ?

Not only was I being forced to attend a school in which I knew nobody, and to make it worse all the students who seemed to think bright colours was the way to go. If they kept it up my eye sight would be ruined forever.

And here I am. My first day in school and I'm having a staring match with a 'coach' wearing the most eye watering shorts she had ever seen . Ever.

_He blinked!_Short shorts - O most awesome person ever -1. I could tell we would become best friends.

"You, small dark and gloomy,name:"

Or maybe not. _Oh well his loss. _I should probably explain. You see I unlike other kids believe in individuality which is why as the stood there in their normal clothes, I however was wearing my favourite black stone cherry black band shirt which hung off one shoulder, my thick black belt complete with silver studs, my black tutu skirt with my ripped leggings underneath all finished off with my classic black converse and silver nose stud. As you can probably tell I like black.

"Scarlett Ava Evelyn Serena Isabelle Jessica Jones"

_Wow._ I know right. I mean why couldn't I get a normal name like Amy or Mia but no. _Ohhh short shorts is glaring at me_.

"Or scar will do" I plastered a little smile on my face trying to look as innocent as possible.

"Power up" his tone demanded authority so of course I had to disagree.

"Ermm I don't think I will, sorry" I replied the smile staying on my face.

The whole room seemed to take a deep breath at this point. I mean come on he's a teacher its not like he can kill me or anything._ Some people really don't think another year of this and all my education will have vanished._

"And why won't you" Short shorts practically spat the words out I was surprised I could understand them through his clenched jaw.

"Because I don't believe in using my powers so that you can judge where to put me. I mean come on how unfair is it that one person gets to choose the rest of our lives"

"Enough! Power up now!"

" No need to shout I'm right here!"

_Wow if looks could kill I would be six feet under._Oh well I should probably be nice it is my first day after all. With that feel the energy rushing to my hands which are now completely alight. Flames cover the length of both my arms flickering in the slight wind. But no its not normal fire, because god forbid I even be a normal super hero.

You see the thing is these flames... They aren't exactly a normal colour. No red, yellow or orange in sight instead the only colour is blue. Yes blue. _I make blue fire. Go me._

Anyways on with my day. So after I had showed captain short shorts my power. I stared at him for a while as he pretended to write things down.

"Hero" he said calmly as if a teenage girl hadn't just lit herself on fire. But I did. I still feel the heat in the room.

So I did the only thing I could. I glared at him and stalked back to my place at the back of the hall.  
_  
_I mean come on is there no one interesting in this hell hole ?

**sooooo should i just give up? is it good? bad? ugly?**

**xoxox**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's the second chapter :) wrote this at 2 in the morning so please be nice no matter how horrid it might be.**

**Big big thank you to Little Miss Triss for the favourite :) **

**Xoxox lil angel **

* * *

Wow. Some people are so rude. You walk down a hallway and next thing you know some guy is shoving you out the way. How very dare he oh well here I was in my own hell. The cafeteria.

I mean who comes up with this torture ? The loud noises, the rubbish food not to mention the life threatening decision on where to sit.

That's when I saw my saviour. Amongst all the pinks and blues, the orange and greens, sat a girl in purple, but not just purple. Purple and black. Maybe life wasn't so bad after all.

"Hey can I sit here" I sat opposite the girl sending a small smile her way.

"And who are you." Her tone was rude but all I was thinking was finally someone I can connect with.

"I'm just a girl trying to make her way in the world." At her smirk I decided to continue on," no actually you clothing is a life line designed to get me out of this monstrosity they call school. I mean its just too ...preppy."

At this a small smile had formed on her face. " I hear you loud and clear"

"Well you seem okay if you can make magenta smile" the boy was wearing red white and blue. I'm not kidding. He was a walking poster for America.

As I turned around to introduce myself a hippie looking girl decided to join the conversation "Unfortunately we have to be somewhere else right now but I'm sure warren can look after you"

Look after me. Look after me ? Like seriously I do not need looking after. As I turned to tell flower power this a newcomer to the table caught my eye. It was him. The same guy who shoved me in the corridor!

The boy, Warren I guess, looked up at the mention of his name before starting to eat without a word.

Tree hugger paused " right ... Well we should be going by the way I'm layla and this is will"

And with that I was on my own. Oh sorry I mean I was on my own apart from the evil guy staring at me. I'm sure he's nice on the inside.

"Hey" I said cheerfully sitting in the seat opposite him. " So you're warren ?"

" Yes now leave" okay so maybe not so nice. His voice came out in almost a growl. More like a puppy by my standards. A cute puppy. But still a puppy.

"I don't think I will but thanks" I began to eat the weird looking mush that was on my plate. Are schools allowed to poison pupils ?

" I said leave"

"I know you did. Do you have memory problems ?" Just my luck I end up sitting with the memory loss kid.

"When I said leave I meant leave"

"Well that's all good and stuff but I'm not moving. Right now I have the choice between sitting with the geeks, the nerds, you or god forbid the preppy popular. I think your the best option don't you agree" and with this I continued eating.

Haha his face. He's just sitting there in shock or something. Eyes and mouth wide open. Oh we have life .

"Well be that as it may I. Want. You. To. Leave. Get it ?"

This was too much fun,"I'm sorry could you repeat the question" oopsie evil boys looking angry.

That's when my hair caught fire . Yes. He set my hair on fire. Who does that ?! If it wasn't for the fact I extinguished it before I could do any damage I would kill him.

"You messed with the wrong girl" my eyes were narrowed and we were both leaning forward.

"Really and what are you gonna do, shout at me? Move or next time your hairs gone." The full cafeteria was staring at us now.

I closed my eyes calming myself down already feeling my own blue flames licking under my skin begging to get released.

"I would like to see you try. You pull a trick like that again and I swear I will make you understand the real meaning of pain."

"Wow big talk from such a little ... Girl" he is going down!

"Little girl ! I am no little girl"

"No your right... your anything but little"

"Did you call me fat ?"

"well if the shoe fits"

"Really ?"

"Really"

"I am not fat "

" You right" what? What is he playing at

" I'm right ?"

" Yes. Your not fat... Your chubby"

"I hate you"

"Feelings mutual"

"Whatever hothead"

"The name is warren" wow bravo give they boy an award.

"I don't care now leave me alone"

"Leave you alone?"

"Yes leave me alone. Can you not understand a simple sentence layla and will said I can sit here and no namby pamy hot head is going to change that. So drop the attitude and try for once in your life to be civil."

"Don't you act like you know me" oh think I hit a nerve there. By this point we are both leaning on the table arms ablaze with all eyes focused on us.

"What do I need to know. Silly little boy can't get what he wants so throws a tantrum. What's wrong did mummy not teach you right." I know I shouldn't have said it and it was too far but damn if warren didn't make me mad.

"Don't you mention my mother. What about you? I've heard about you Scarlett" the way he said my name made me feel disgusted " pretty rich girl gets all she wants spoiled as can be but wait what's this. Turns out the rich life isn't always perfect it is Scarlett"

It was the smirk that did it. That little smirk on his face and next thing I know his face had a hand print on it and my fist was throbbing. That's when all hell broke loose in less then a minute the table had started to melt and bubble underneath our hands. A warm feeling made me glance down and notice his orange flames eating away at my converse. That bastard. My own blue flames began to travel up his black jeans leaving holes and scorch marks.

"Don't fight fire with fire" I spat out at him "if you don't want to get burnt. And trust me you don't want to get burnt by me"

And just like that I sat down. My arms were no longer alight so I decided to pick at the meal that was in front of me. Opposite me I saw warren doing the same.

"You owe me some new shoes" he was not getting away that easy.

"It was your own fault"

"Your fire, your fault why would I burn my own shoes!?" Seriously I thought he was clever.

"My table, your fist, your fault and how would I know you seem like that type of person" that damn smirk was back.

"Eurgh your just so ..so ... Annoying"

"Wow annoying how very dare you" his words were laced with sarcasm

I smirked back at him "Fine then your an egotistical, idiotic, stupid, jerk with no respect for anyone but himself" and with that I stood and left slamming the cafeteria doors behind me.

* * *

**Too long ? Too short? Stupid story? **

**I need info :P **

**Xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**3rd :) wish me luck :) **

**Singingalone for the story Alert big big thankyouuuu**

**Lil angel **

**Xoxo**

*********************************

As I walked down the corridor to my next class I thought about warren. Yes the guy was jerk but he was also very very hot. And I don't mean in the fire way.

Walking into the classroom that was wrote on my schedule the first thing I noticed was the enormous head which belonged to who I guessed was the teacher. "So your Scarlett Jackson I'm Mr medulla"

Glaring up at him I replied. "The name is Scar"

With a raised eyebrow he continued,"Fine Scar, I don't know where you think you are but with that attitude you won't make a very good superhero."

I smirked a plan forming," I don't want to be a superhero." Gasps filled the room, stared at me.

"So we have a villain in our mists."

"Nope" My tongue popping the P,"you have someone who doesn't give a damn either way."

"I'm sure these hero classes will change your mind. Now class as I was saying this is Scar Jackson." All the kids continued to glare and stare at me. Oh no. At the back sitting in the only empty seat was Warren Peace how had I missed him coming in. "Please take a seat next to Mr. Peace."

Looking over I saw that warren had noticed me. The smirk was back.

Damn I hate him and that stupid smirk.

"So we meet again chubby" oh no he didn't. " Jokes, jokes I didn't mean it. No need to be so defensive. so you don't wanna be a superhero ?"

"No I don't. what's it to you?" I stared at his daring him to be cocky.

"Okay then. Second question, why is your fire that colour?"

He looked genuinely interested, glaring at the few students who were still watching me I though over my reply,"I don't know why. It's always been like that since I was little. Why are you so interested in me anyway ?"

A small smile appeared on his face. " Because this school is seriously lacking in worthy opponents and you might just be one."

Smiling back I answered,"oh please I could kick your ass. Just you wait."

"I look forward to it."

I sense a challenge.

**Pleaseee one review before I decide to just give up on this story xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Big thanks to kohanita, Nina1399, . .For., WinchesterBrozRMineBitchesxD, Firebug, mandy618, XxShadowDuskxX, KimmyLoves, SapphireViolin, coolgalzzz and my guest and kovy closet romantic ()I don't know how to do your name! .**

**Lil Angel**

**And her surname has changed from Jones to Jackson and back for some reason….**

**Xoxo**

* * *

The rest of the day continued on in the same pattern. The same as every other school since I started and yet it was different. Only one lesson remained and I couldn't wait. All day I had got strange looks and whispers. Girls would all stare at me before whispering to there neighbours in what they thought was a secret way. Guys would punch each other before nudging their head in my direction. I would never be able to go to a zoo again with out being able to relate with the animals.

Somehow I don't think it was my black and blue hair they were admiring.

Especially since most whispers I did catch included the words _Warren Peace._

Right now I was in Hero Design. Yep, you guessed it, a full class on designing costumes.

What a waste of time.

Well my time anyways, all the other students seemed to find this...fun.

The only good thing about this class was the lack of attention I had to pay. Okay…and there may have been some cool materials and colours.

However it isn't all easy.

Did you know there are 20 shades of blue? 20! And 51 shades of black! How does black even change shade? Wouldn't that be grey?

"Excuse me, I'm sorry, Miss Jones? There must be some mistake. It says here you're a Pyro?" The woman taking the class looked like a full on Martha Stuart mixed with a 90's housewife …that might have been because she was. From the 90's I mean.

There you have it.

Time travel.

My life is defiantly messed up.

"Yep," Once again I popped my lips on the P. "no mistake made." I was curious to why this cause confusion I mean Warren had my power. I wasn't the first Pyro she would have met.

"Well…in that case…would you mind leaving the blue fabric alone?" I frowned as she continued to smile at me in her chirpy way. "How about a sunshine yellow?"

Eww.

Just no.

Yellow and me definitely don't mix.

"Why? Why not blue?"

"Well your power must match your outfit." She might as well have said 1 + 1= 2 for how patronizing she was being. My anger quickly rose.

I stood lighting my arms.

"I don't think yellows going to do it. Do you?"

"ahhh that's…Special? But maybe you can get it fixed. I'm sure you could teach it to become normal."

With that I walked out and round the corner…

…only to collide with a Greek god and fall down.

I mean this guy was perfection. Wavy blonde hair, sea green eyes, perfect white teeth and a voice to die for…a voice that was busy talking…

"ermmm…whaa?" I blushed as my mind caught up with my mouth and he grinned.

Stretching out a hand he pulled me to my feet again.

"I was asking if you were okay. Sorry about the bump." His had a perfect accent mixed between Australian and British. As he spoke my arm got Goosebumps.

Well that was new.

I nodded stating I was okay before noticing he still held my hand. Glancing away in embarrassment I went to let go but his tan one tight.

"Well, Pretty Girl, I'm Lucas. You are?"

"Scarlett." The same colour my face probably was.

"Well it's nice to meet you Scarlett…"

"You too...Lucas."

I had began to turn away when I collided once again.

why was I so clumsy today?

Lucas' tone was full of anger as he spoke to the guy I had hit.

"Peace."

* * *

**Important: Im looking for this story and cant find it anywhere so if you could help me pleaseeeeee? All I can remember is that harry wins the war but to many people die. Anyways something happens and he ends up at school with his parents. Hes sorted into Gryffindor and has a list of everyone who died tattooed on his wrist and arm. I know its vauge but I really want to read it again.**


End file.
